


Like Pitch in Your Veins

by SpaceAceKaiju



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Blackrom Flirting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, POV Second Person, rarepair HYPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAceKaiju/pseuds/SpaceAceKaiju
Summary: As quick as you are on the uptake, your current realization took you longer than you’d like to admit. To give yourself credit, you’ve been focusing on the professional end of things. You have a city to run, and with that comes pest control.  The prime example being Team Sleuth.Specifically, Problem Sleuth.





	Like Pitch in Your Veins

            As quick as you are on the uptake, your current realization took you longer than you’d like to admit. To give yourself credit, you’ve been focusing on the professional end of things. You have a city to run, and with that comes pest control. The prime example being Team Sleuth.

 

            Specifically, Problem Sleuth.

 

            It’s only natural that the leader of a group would be the biggest thorn in your side. You used to leave Slick to deal with him, but that stopped working when the two ditched fighting for drinking and back-alley rendezvous. So you had to step up as to not let Slick get derailed, during heists or otherwise. This led to you seeing a lot more of Problem Sleuth. Much more than you’d like.

 

            Which led to now.

 

            It’s just the two of you in the warehouse tonight. Sleuth is tied to a chair, still cocky despite the situation. You stand a respectable distance away; close enough to harm, but just out of reach enough to look disinterested. You are humoring him with the usual banter while preparing your tools when he asks you something.

 

            “Are we doing what I think we’re doing?”

 

            That gives you pause. You look at him over your shoulder, maintaining your usual bored stare.

 

            “I don’t place much confidence in your ability to think, so I suppose it depends.”

 

            “Oh come on, Droog,” he scoffs, leaning back in his chair, “I think its clear there’s nothing you can interrogate out of me tonight you don’t already know.” He meets your stare with a measured look. “So. What are we doing here, Diamonds?”

 

            You don’t say anything and, surprisingly, neither does he. He’s clearly waiting for you to come to the conclusion he’s already reached. You grind your teeth at the indignation of it, Sleuth thinking that he’s one step ahead of you. The detective cocks an eyebrow at your silence and you blood boils.

 

            You’ve learned how to deal with the Inspector. The game you two play is frustrating, but the entertainment it provides outweighs your irritation. Ace Dick is an idiot and easily dealt with. But Problem Sleuth’s stupid grin makes you seethe just thinking about it. You despise his flair for dramatics, his one-liners, and his blatant use of charisma. You loathe his keen ability to figure out your schemes, the way his leadership brings together three idiots who keep pushing back against your plans. You can’t stand his voice, his laughter, or his clumsy knife skills. You hate people in general, but there is no one you hate more than-

 

            Ah.

           

            You _hate_ him.

 

            Much like completing the outside of a puzzle, the rest of the pieces fall into place. Of course you hate him. And he hates you. There’s only one logical next step. You stalk over to Sleuth until you stand right in front of him. He looks the appropriate amount of nervous underneath all that bluster. Good.

 

            “I believe I’ve made myself quite clear, Sleuth.” He gives you an unimpressed look.

 

            “Right. You’re so not playing catch-up and trying to make it look like you knew all along.” Your eye twitches a bit in irritation.

 

            “Of course I knew. It isn’t my fault that your poorly-defined relationship with Slick complicates things.”

 

            “Does it?” He looks genuinely thoughtful for a moment. “I mean, I guess. But he’s taken in that regard. Snowman would never let him have a kismesis on the side.”

 

            “Oh? What does that make you?” He rolls his eyes and laughs.

 

            “Who knows, but it’s not like that at least. If that’s what you were worried about.”

 

            “I wasn’t worried.” You snap. “Not when you make your desire to be under my foot so clear.” You revel in the way his features sharpen as he scowls.

 

            “That’s not true.”

 

            “Isn’t it?” You gently, too gently, glide a hand through his hair and down his face. “Why else would you keep coming to face me, knowing the position you’ll end up in?” You snake a finger down his throat, feeling him swallow back his nerves as you continue over his bindings. “You may get away in the end, Sleuth, but I hurt you. I humiliate you, subjugate you, and yet you still come back. And I know why.” He’s trembling slightly now, and your own breath quickens as you tower over him.

 

            “I don’t-“ Your hand tightens around his throat, cutting off his protests. You feel his pulse flutter beneath your fingers, sending a shudder down your spine. His eyes widen as you lean towards his ear, speaking in a low, heated tone.

 

            “You like it.” He shivers as your breath ghosts over his skin. “You hate me so much, but you love what I do to you even more.” You press a knee between his legs and he whimpers, the sound going straight to the growing heat between your own. “Even now you’re not fighting me, because this is what you are. A helpless bitch in heat. A dog.” You press harder against him and he chokes back a moan.

 

            “And you’re all mine.”

           

            The sound he makes as you bite his neck fuels the black in your heart, overflowing with the prospect of things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet fic for my favorite Intermission rarepair! If you guys want actual sex I might write a second chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
